


Catch Me

by thesammtimes



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, Friends With Benefits, Porn with Feelings, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-27 12:30:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 23,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19012939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesammtimes/pseuds/thesammtimes
Summary: Playboy Hoseok doesn’t want to get attached, and the sex is good enough for you to agree. Just as long as you can both keep it that way.





	1. Chapter 1

You didn't understand why people looked down upon the service industry. Here you were, two years into university, and working as a maid for one of the city’s richest families. You got paid good money, you worked normal hours; and the nice thing about rich people was that they rarely used enough of their house to get it dirty. You got the job from a family friend. She'd been with the family for years and needed help and they had tasked her with finding it herself. She was a sweet person, you barely saw the family.

Although, you had seen them.

They were a family of three with a son your age, Master Hoseok. He went to the same university as you, although you didn't share any classes with him. You knew he was there, everyone knew he was there. He was gorgeous and well-liked. He was popular, especially among the rich kids in the school. You'd always found him attractive, but it wasn’t until you started cleaning for his family that your crush developed.

You'd met him twice. The first time was when you sat with the entire family for a consultation about working with them. The second time was when he stayed home sick from school and you passed him in the hallway. He hadn't been wearing a shirt and despite being sick he looked like a sculpted god. It had taken your breath away. You hadn’t even spoken to each other.

You'd heard rumors about him. He hung out with a group of rich kids and typical playboy types. The buzz of the school was that he had been with a lot of girls; a lot of girls. He was someone who remained unattached, seemingly cold and calculating. However, after cleaning his room once a week for 3 months you'd learned a little different.

He kept keepsakes from his friends in a shoebox in his closet. You discovered it by accident when you were re-organizing the huge walk-in at his mother’s request. He had a teddy bear that he slept with and kept hidden under his mess of blankets on his bed. He drew weird hearts and stars at the corner of all his notes for school. These little habits you'd noticed and picked up on did not help your crush. Sometimes nothing was more attractive than a bad boy with a soft center.

You never told anyone you worked for him. For one thing, you weren't sure the family would like it. They'd never out right told you not talk about them, but they came across as a type of family who didn't like their business to be exposed. You weren't the gossiping type. You kept to yourself mostly, besides your two best friends. So your job and crush were your own secrets.

Hoseok was never in his home when you were. None of the family was. They trusted you and the other maid to come in and take care of the house and leave. Today you had to clean the entire home on your own. Your co-worker had the stomach flu and you promised her you could get the whole house done on your own.

Although, as the hours ticked by you realized you’d sorely underestimated the amount of work the older woman did alongside you. You had gotten to the bedrooms last, they were always the easiest in your opinion. The parents had a king sized bed, but it wasn’t too difficult to change the sheets on once you were in the swing of things. Hoseok had a double bed, and you were always grateful that it was a little smaller. 

By the time you’d gotten to his room you were feeling the work of the entire day wearing you thin. Since it was the day you were supposed to change the sheets you could smell Hoseok on them. You lifted the top blanket and took a moment to sit down on the bed to take a breather. You knew you were breaching some sort of line that you should not have, but no one was home. 

You cleaned the guy’s room for crying out loud, you knew a lot of his dirty little secrets. And yet...you were so turned on by knowing he owned secret sex toys stashed in the back of his sock drawer. Or that the condoms in his nightstand kept disappearing one by one. Or that he worked out so heavily almost every day.

You laid back on the bed, your legs dangling over the edge. You sighed, the bed really smelled so good, and you were always a bit of an exhibitionist. You bit your bottom lip and let your hand trail down between your legs. You had to wear khaki pants and a button down while you were working. You hated the pants, but they fit you loosely enough that your hand dipped right below the waistband and over your panties. 

You hummed, excitement already pooling from your core. Damn, you should not feel this way. You should not be so turned on touching yourself in someone else’s bed without them knowing. Even if you are going to change the sheets after. Your fingers dipped beneath the panties and began circling your clit and you decided you’d be that nasty; just this once.

You had been keeping an eye on the time and you knew you had a good hour before anyone came home. You slipped your pants and underwear down off your legs, letting them fall to the floor. You spread your legs, goosebumps rising over your body as you lay there exposed. Your eyes fell shut, you couldn’t look around the room and not get cold feet. But you also were beyond turned on and wanted to go for it. So with closed eyes you began fingering yourself on Hoseok’s bed.

Without him home.

Without him knowing.

Without really knowing him.

It was all so...forbidden and excitement coursed through your veins as endorphins coursed through your body. You were already very wet, and you had the briefest thought of wondering how long you’d been hiding this naughty side of yourself. Had you always been this way? No, not at all. And you were probably going to regret it later.

Your fingertips brushed over your g-spot and you immediately moaned. As soon as your own voice hit your ears more chills ran through your body. No one was home, you could be loud if you wanted.

And you did want.

You worked your fingers inside of yourself, pumping against that spot that immediately made your toes curl. Then you took it one step further, and perhaps the step that took everything too far.

You moaned his name.

You let Hoseok’s name fall past your lips so easily you could have sworn it was the only name you knew. And not just his name, but his title to you; the name you were only to call him. “Master Hoseok!” You whimpered it out and you imagined it was him. His fingers inside of you, thick and warm and making your back arch off of his bed. Your propped your feet up on the edge of the bed, keeping your knees apart and your sopping pussy exposed to the empty bedroom.

You were close, really close. The entire situation working you up to an orgasm faster than you had ever been worked up before. His name fell past your lips over and over and just as that peak began to take over you felt something warm grab your wrist and yank your fingers out of your hole.

Your eyes shot open and your heart stopped working. You were fairly certain you were having a heart attack. Or an embarrassed attack because you were definitely going to die.

Master Hoseok was standing between your spread legs, his eyes held something you’d never seen before. You couldn’t read him, and panic was flooding your senses faster than the wetness you’d worked your core up to just seconds ago. 

His hand dropped your wrist, leaving it to fall on your stomach with a flop. “Don’t. Move.” His words were low and the order was so simple that you followed it easily. You had no idea what was going to happen and a thousand thoughts were going through your mind but nothing could prepare you for what happened next.

He dropped to his knees, coming face to face with your cunt, licked his lips lewdly, and then dove in. He licked and sucked at your core like a man starving and you were so taken aback it took you a second to realize what was happening.

But then you did realize. You realized that Hoseok didn’t reject whatever sight he had walked in on, but instead decided to finish it. His tongue was over your core, licking at your hole and teasing your clit and the feeling was so unexpected and wonderful.

And then you came.

You came hard. He’d barely even touched you and your body lost it, an orgasm pulsing through you quickly as Hoseok never let up.

One hand slid up and along your bare leg while the other moved between and you felt his fingers enter you. Suddenly you were full, two fingers curled up against your already sensitive walls and beckoning them to give into his movements. His mouth moved up and focused on your clit. He twirled his hot, wet tongue over your sensitive nub with such precision. His fingers worked you over as if you were nothing but a toy; and by that point you might as well have been.

You were almost ashamed at how fast you were coming undone for him again. Your legs shook, and his hand that rested on your thigh held it steady as he took you to your climax once again. It hadn’t even been minutes since your first one. You never had two orgasms, let alone orgasms like that.

When he was sure you were finished he pulled away slowly and wiped his hand on his pants as if it were nothing. His lips were rosy pink and wet looking and you wanted so bad to kiss the smirk right off of them.

Until reality set in.

You sat up quickly, clamping your legs shut and covering your face in your hands. You were mortified. “Oh my God, I’m so sorry. I’m so so sorry. I swear I’ve never done that before, I don’t even know what came over me, I’m so sorry. Please don’t fire me I need this job. I won’t clean your room anymore if you don’t want--”

He was still kneeling, and he gently peeled your hands away from your face and was smiling at you. “Don’t be sorry, that was incredibly hot. I’ve never seen a girl touching herself, let alone moaning my name while doing it.”

You were shell-shocked, your mouth hung open and you just stared at his gorgeous face so close to yours. “Oh.” Was all you could get out.

He was still smiling, “I was going to just stand there and watch, but I am feeling generous and I thought the real thing would be much better than your imagination.” He kissed the inside of your palm and looked up at you with a steady smirk. “Was it, sweetheart? Was it better than you imagined?”

You just nodded dumbly, your brain screaming at you to come to your senses and say something, anything. He took your palm and pulled it down to his crotch and you gasped when you felt how hard he was beneath his pants. “Maybe you can return the favor. I’ve thought about you too, you know.”

“You have?” You looked up at him in shock and he only chuckled at your response.

“You’re so fucking cute, sweetheart. So how about it? Prove to me that the real thing is better than my imagination?” He pressed your palm down, emphasizing how bad he seemingly wanted it and you gulped.

You nodded, not trusting your voice and wanting to come across at least a little sexy, and not just dumbfounded and mute. 

He grinned fully, giving you a show of his beautiful white teeth and lovely eye smile and you swooned. He stood up and slowly pushed you back onto his bed. “Now, sweetheart,” He cooed as he peeled his shirt off and began unbuttoning his pants, “the real fun begins.”


	2. Chapter 2

You rushed through the campus, you were late meeting your friends for lunch. You had stayed after class to talk to your professor about one of your new assignments. You didn’t normally go to this end of the campus, but they both had classes there so you figured you’d meet them this time around. 

You were practically huffing by the time you got to the bench they were sitting at. They had already grabbed your lunch and sat it out for you as you dropped down with a sigh. “Never let me take Statistics again,” you immediately complained.

They grinned and the three of you dived into random chatter, catching up on the day’s events. The two of them had been your close friends all throughout school. You were beyond grateful that you ended up in university with them both. They were your best friends and you knew you could trust them with anything. 

As you enjoyed your lunch, you almost missed the commotion of a group of students taking the bench next to yours. The rich kids needed no reason to try to draw attention to themselves, yet they always did. Speaking loudly amongst each other, as if trying to rub it in everyone else’s faces that they were better off no matter what happened. 

You didn’t have to look up to know Hoseok was among them. The two of you hadn’t spoken since the incident a week ago. You just figured you were another notch in his bedpost and you weren’t offended by that idea. You knew, the second you let him touch you, that it was all it was ever going to be; a fling. You had no expectations that afternoon, but Hoseok exceeded all of your wildest fantasies. He stripped you down and made you cum again. And again. And once more in the shower before you finally got away from him and made it home with legs like jelly.

The rumors of how good Hoseok was had held very true. What you hadn’t expected was how sweet he was with you as well. It never got rough or crazy. He was slow and concise and led you over and over to each high that he brought on. He never kissed you on your lips though, always skillfully avoiding them as he otherwise ravished your body. You chalked it up to one crazy afternoon of heated hormones. A memory you’d keep tucked away and cherish for the rest of your life. Because you were pretty sure you’d never have sex that good ever again.

The rich kids were arguing over where to get food. You were only half listening due to how loud they were, you didn’t have much of a choice otherwise. “Well, you guys can do what you want. I’m getting sushi.” One girl proclaimed in a tone of voice that ground against your nerves. “Hoseok will come with me.”

His name made your ears perk, but you were pretending to be super interested in the sandwich you were devouring. Your best friends had fallen silent, listening in to the conversations next to you for the sake of gossiping about them later. 

“Hoseok,” She shrilled, “Are you listening to me?”

You couldn’t help it. You had to just sneak a little glance his way. He was so close and you knew he was probably looking devilishly handsome as always. Your eyes slid to the side, immediately locking in on a familiar darker pair.

He was watching you.

You quickly turned away, not wanting to draw any attention to yourself. You shoved another bite of sandwich down your throat to keep yourself busy.

“Hoseok!”

He must have turned his attention to her because she didn’t screech again. “Sorry, I’m actually not feeling that well. I haven’t slept well. Especially in this last week, something’s been on my mind.”

You almost choked on your sandwich. You friends gave you a weird look, but you just grabbed your bottle of water and chugged it. 

“I think I’m just going to go take a nap,” he continued talking. You heard movement, you assumed he stood up, but you didn’t dare look. You wouldn’t risk it. “I think I’ll just go sleep in my car. I parked in the back of the B-lot by the trees so there’s a lot of shade and no one ever goes back there--”

“Hoseok, for shit’s sake. No one gives a fuck, just go.” Someone snapped.

Said boy seemed to take this advice, though shrill-voice had to have the last say. “Want company, Hoseok?”

He paused, “Nah, I really just want to sleep. Thanks though.” He walked away, walking behind you as he left and your entire body practically buzzed in recognition of his near your own. 

“What is with him lately?” She snapped.

“I don’t know, but let’s go get something to eat now because I’m about to starve to death.” Someone answered her.

“You’re always so dramatic, Minhyuk.”

The group dispersed and your brain was running a mile a minute. Your friends seemed to have miss the brief eye contact you had with Hoseok. They moved on to discuss who in the rich boys had the best butt. You were barely able to respond to them.

Was he inviting you to his car? Did he want you to come to him? And if so, should you? He hadn’t reached out to you in a week, he was probably just bored again. Even so...you kind of wanted to find out. Maybe just go walk to the parking lot and see.

You stood up before you had another thought. “I just remembered, I forgot to ask my professor something on the Statistics assignment.” You told them, the excuse sounding more half-assed when you said it out loud.

“You have to go ask him now?” One of them spoke up.

You were already gathering your belongings. “I know, but I’m already so close to failing this stupid class, I don’t want to risk it.”

They nodded in understanding, letting you gather your books and bag. You walked the direction from where you came, too afraid they’d notice if you went the same way Hoseok did. You ended up looping around the entire campus again and you felt like an idiot. What if he wasn't even there anymore?

You got to the B lot and headed towards the back where it sat up against a line of trees. The parking lot was bigger than you realized, you always took the bus to school. As you reached the final row of cars, however, you saw him. His car was parked in the shade and he was laying back on the hood of it. As you approached him you noticed his shirt was risen from having his arms behind his head and the little slip of skin made you drool. All he was wearing was a button-down and jeans and you were ready to give it up.

You were so gone for this guy you were starting to get concerned about yourself.

“I started to think you weren't coming,” his eyes were still closed, you hadn't even realized he'd heard you walk up to him. He opened his eyes and sat up, sliding down the hood he took your wrist and pulled you forward to stand between his thighs. His thumb grazed the inside of your wrist and sent chills down your spine. “I missed you, sweetheart.”

You felt your face heat up and you looked down at his hand on your wrist. “I never went anywhere.”

He chuckled lowly and leaned closer to you, his nose practically pressing against your neck. “I guess not,” he murmured before pressing his lips to your skin. “Regardless, shall we get into the car together?” He sat up and looked over you with his dark eyes, making your body squirm beneath his gaze. Could you ever get used to the way he made you feel? How he put your body on this sweet edge of carnal need?

His thumb was stroking the inside of your wrist as he waited patiently for your answer. You found yourself nodding, agreeing to getting into the car with him to do whatever it was he had in mind. Because you were wrecked and ready for this man at any given point of the day. 

He stood up and led you to the back of his car, opening the door and motioning for you to slide in before him. You'd never seen Hoseok’s car before let alone the inside. It was a beautiful car, the interior was leather and you appreciated the smoothness beneath you. The spring weather had held up enough that keeping the car parked in the shade with the windows cracked kept it cool enough on the inside. 

Hoseok slid in next to you and gave you a warm smile. “You look cute today.” He mused. 

“Hoseok,” you heard the shake in your own voice and tried to take a moment to clear your throat. “What am I doing here?” You finally asked him after a moment.

He scooted closer to you, reaching up he traced his finger over face slowly. “Well I figured I could get you to make those gorgeous little sounds of yours again,” his voice was low and his pupils were dilated and you were leaning into his touch more and more. 

“That's...that's not what I meant.” You whispered. Why were you doing this? Why were you suddenly questioning a good thing? You knew if you let yourself fall anymore for this boy you'd be in big trouble. 

His smile faltered, “I think we both know why you're here, sweetheart.” A cold look was on his face and you didn't like seeing it there, it wasn't a look you had seen before. Not aimed towards you, at least. “I can't give you more.” His eyes looked away from you and out of the car and you panicked.

You didn't want to lose him, you realized. Not the little bit you actually had. You may only get him physically but you were going to have to be okay with that. You didn't want him to suddenly regret this moment and push you away so you grabbed his face and boldly pulled him for a kiss. You felt him hesitate and for the quickest moment you thought you had ruined it; but then he kissed you back.

His hand that had been on your face dropped to your thigh and gave it a firm squeeze. You knew whatever darkness had spawned was gone and he was yours for the time being again. You held onto that thought. You could do this for him, push aside the darkness he was feeling. You could be his escape, and that made you want to give him more.

Hoseok’s kisses were unlike anything you'd ever experienced before. He was soft but demanding, dominate in every movement. He made you feel secure, like he would easily take care of everything and all you had to do was follow his lead.

So you did.

His hand traveled your body as he kissed you. You whimpered against his lips as he bit and nibbled on your own. He reached his hand to your lower back and scooted you closer to him. His tongue slid along your lip and his other hand traveled to your face. He cupped your face gently as he kissed you. 

The kiss was quick to grow heated and suddenly Hoseok dropped his hands around your waist and lifted you into his lap. With your thighs on either side of his you could easily feel his growing want for you twitch beneath his pants at your core. You wrapped your hands around his neck and got lost in him. 

He began undressing you, peeling off your clothes with ease for the small space that you were in. With each new reveal of skin his eyes grew darker in lust. You could see them eating up every bit that you revealed. You used his distraction and took off his shirt, running your fingers down his firm chest. 

Your eyes found his for a brief moment before he lifted you off of his lap and next to him in the car. He slid his fingers up your legs and rested them on the hem of your leggings, you swallowed hard as you lifted your hips and let him pull your pants and underwear down. You kicked off your shoes and got the clothing off of you, leaving you naked next to him. As his eyes scanned over your body you sat up and unbuttoned his jeans. He helped you push them far enough down his thighs before he was pulling you back into his lap.

“What time is your next class?” He asked you suddenly as if his cock wasn't pressing against your thigh and leaving you clenching on air. 

You tried to think rationally for a moment, resting your hands on his shoulder and blinking a few times to focus. “Accounting…” You liked your accounting class, the professor was nice and explained the subject well. You could afford to skip it, what time was it anyway? No. You couldn't start this. Skipping classes for sex with an unattached man, no matter how good or attractive he was. “It's at 3.” You remembered out loud. Why did Hoseok have this affect on you? How could he make your head so fuzzy?

“Good, that gives me a solid hour with you.” He murmured before lifting slightly and finding your lips again. His hands slid up your bare thighs and grabbed your waist. He adjusted his hips and angled himself just right to have you sinking down onto his length. Your breath caught as he entered you, and you realized with a touch of embarrassment that you were wet enough for him already. “You feel so good, sweetheart.” His eyes squeezed shut and he slid in and out of you a few times. 

You whimpered, he was a perfect size. Filling you up and making you full. He was the one who felt good, having him inside you was...an experience you never wanted to end. He opened his eyes and smiled up at you. When he wasn't wearing his wicked playboy smirk he looked so soft. It made you warm all over and you cupped his face gently and smiled back at him. You saw the conflict in his eyes as they danced around your face, and you didn't want him to go back to that cold place he had been earlier. So you worked your hips up and down his cock and moaned his name, bringing him back to the moment with you. “Fuck me, Hoseok.” Your voice was a mess but the words still struck a chord within him.

He smirked at you and leaned forward to attach his lips to your neck. “As you wish,” he whispered before leaning back and slamming up into you. You choked back a moan, grabbing his arms as he snapped his hips up over and over. The steady pace was everything and you arched your back as the pleasure swept over you. He leaned forward, placing a kiss between the valley of your breasts before reaching up and cupping them both. His lips took turns wrapping around your nipples and teasing them with his tongue. 

You felt a familiar warmth spreading through you. “Hoseok,” you whimpered, “I’m so close already.” You bit your bottom lip and started grinding down on him faster.

He let go of one of your nipples with a ‘pop’ and smiled wickedly at you, “Cum then, sweetheart. Let me feel you fall apart.” His words were low and hot and went straight to your core. Your body convulsed around his cock as you came with a choked moan.

He let go of your breasts and grabbed your hips, fucking you through your orgasm. He moaned as he felt you cumming around him. He paused for a moment when you collapsed against his chest, out of breath. Your body was still tingling and sensitive as he slowly started thrusting in and out of you again. He wrapped his arms around your back and your buried your face into his neck with tears of pleasure in your eyes. “Fuck baby,” his voice was low next to your ear, “your body is so fucking responsive to me.” He kept grinding your hips together, his cock pressing against your sensitive walls. “I could do this all day.”

You moaned at his words, “I don’t think I would make it,” you couldn’t help but smile. You were breathless and feeling another orgasm building up already. You sat up again, your legs a bit weak but able to meet each thrust he brought on. 

He chuckled and nipped a kiss at your lips, “Trust me, sweetheart. I would take good care of you, you’d make it.” One of his hands slid between your legs and you felt his finger circle your clit.

You bit your bottom lip and suddenly all you could think about was cumming again, already. His finger on your clit drawing you closer. “I…” You mewled as he rubbed your sensitive nub and snapped his hips hard enough to make the car start rocking, “...again.” Was all you could get out.

He watched you with a heated gaze, “Yes,” the words came out as more of a command, “cum again.” He told you.

It was like your body knew exactly what he was saying. He finished telling you to cum and another orgasm rocketed through your body. You felt it from the top of your head to the tips of your toes and your entire body began to shake. You fell to his chest again and he caught you with ease. He paused in his movements as tremors ran through your body and your head rested on his shoulder. You were completely blissed out, your body felt sweaty and shaky in the best way possible. 

Hoseok rubbed your back slowly, “One more time,” he whispered. You felt him turn you both until your back was on the cool leather seats. He pulled out of you, only to completely shake off his jeans before sliding between your legs again. He was leaving sweet kisses all over your body as he slid back inside of your over-sensitive core. You whimpered, and he shushed you with another kiss. He cupped your face with one of his hands and smiled softly down at you, “You’re so good to me, sweetheart.” He cooed as he began to slide in and out of you slowly once again. “So so good.” He kissed your lips and you felt your body give into him completely.

You relaxed against the seat, letting him settle between your legs in a calm rhythm that made you feel incredible. You had no idea your body could handle this much sexual stimulation in one go, but here you were. Although you wondered if you could walk after this. Your body felt heavy and thick, but the pleasure of another orgasm was still lurking in the background, crawling up your spine and making you moan. You knew if you said the word, Hoseok would stop and let you relax. You trusted him in that sense, the way his eyes poured over you every so often. It was if he knew your body better than you did. He read every signal your body gave him and went with it.

He hovered over you, his broad chest covering you completely and making you feel safe and warm. You hitched your knees up to his waist, allowing him to get that much deeper inside of you. You wanted to cum again, but more than that you wanted to feel him cum. You wanted to watch his face as he hit his own climax. You wanted to be the person who brought him to that point.

You placed a hand on either side of his face and pulled him down for a heated kiss, moaning his name when you pulled away. “I’m so close again.” You cried out, your body buzzing as it grew closer and closer. 

He leaned down and pressed kisses to your neck. “I know, baby. I can feel it. I can feel you.” You whimpered in response but he just kept going. “Let go for me one more time, sweetheart. Just one more time, I want to feel you cum for me, babe.” His words drifted into your ear and warmed you. Somehow making you feel more full than he could physically. 

“I want you to cum with me,” You braved to tell him and he sat up and looked down at you with soft brown eyes and you wondered how he could play so many roles in such a short amount of time.

“Are you ready?” He asked you as he picked up the pace of his thrusting.

You nodded eagerly and you listened to him let out a soft groan as his cock twitched inside of you and signalled his release. The feeling set you off, watching his face scrunch in a cute way as he bit his lip before finally dropping his head down to your shoulder and giving you a few more shallow thrusts.

Your body tipped over the edge once again, as pleasure flooded your senses for a long moment before you were left boneless beneath him. You were exhausted and you wondered what time it was, how long had the two of you been going at it? Your eyes were getting heavy and you knew there was no way you could sit through a class feeling this way. Covered in sweat and sex; your muscles completely spent.

He was kissing you again, leaving a trail from your neck to your chin before reaching your lips. “I’m sorry, sweetheart. Let me take you home, I’ll clean you up and feed you?” He kissed you sweetly and you found yourself nodding at his words. You felt him tug his t-shirt over your body and your panties up your legs before letting you curl up in the back seat of his car. “Hold on, love. Give me your phone, is your address plugged in here?” He dug around your clothes and backpack before finding what he was looking for. 

You weren’t sure how he managed, but he got out of the back seat, pulling you up and sliding you into the passenger seat of the car in one swift motion. He buckled you in and got into the driver’s side in nothing but his tight jeans. You felt a bit ridiculous, but your legs were like jelly and you wanted to sleep.

He reached over, turning on the heated seat and patting your thigh gently, “Go to sleep, sweetheart. I’ll wake you up when we get to your place, okay?”

You nodded again, grateful that you lived alone and didn’t have to worry about a roommate in this situation. You felt the engine of the car purr to life and the heaviness of sleep take over your body.


	3. Chapter 3

You had developed a habit, and his name was Hoseok. 

You read enough smut in your life to know what was happening. You’d fallen into this position with him, an understanding of sorts. You were his toy, his plaything; his submissive. Hoseok had a dominant personality, you’d always known this. You’d assumed it was from his upbringing, something that developed because of the family he was from and what they were shaping him up to become.

However, as a month went by of secret meetings and stolen kisses you realized it came from a deeper place. Hoseok had little to no control in his life. You began to pay more attention, particularly if the family was home while you were cleaning the apartment. It was rare, but it happened. You’d overheard other employees of the house gossip, but you began to put pieces of the puzzle together. His father was a stern, strict man who respected Hoseok’s mother, but did not love her. His mother knew this and came across seemingly disinterested in the fact. Instead she continued raising their son in the way he saw fit, sculpting him to fit the future position of replacing his father in the company. She spent her husband’s money and had as many affairs as he did. The last part was still speculation, but you hadn’t missed her and the new chef separating apart from each other one day when you stepped into the kitchen to get some water.

It made sense, after really taking it all in, the way the family worked and their values; why Hoseok was the way he was. No one stood a chance of being emotionally stable after being raised in the environment he was raised in. The only control he ever had of his own life was when he was having sex, and that’s when the dominant emerged. You decided it wasn’t something he necessarily needed to do, it was just a part of him. And the more he got to release and express it, the better he was after.

Hoseok was a textbook dominant, and while you had always fancied yourself a switch, you readily submitted to him. Not only because the sex was amazing, but because the further you let him go, the more you let him release what he was keeping pent up so deep inside; the more you fell for him.

Hoseok’s sex was great, but his aftercare was something you’d never imagined. At first you felt silly, being doted on like a small child after you let him fuck you like two grown adults. Yet, somehow you knew it was his way of showing he cared, he was thankful towards you. You weren’t sure he’d ever showed this side of himself quite as fully to anyone else. Perhaps he figured, if something were to go awry between the two of you, he could kick you to the curb and no one would be any wiser. He didn’t have to worry about losing an investment in you. You were disposable, and possibly even an experiment to him. 

You weren’t sure if you were fooling yourself, but you didn’t believe he was using you so heavily. You knew he couldn’t give you more than great sex. He’d told you countless times, a relationship could not be had other than two people giving into each other physically. You also knew that your heart was further implanted in this man’s hands than it ever should have been. Under it all, the dominance, the muscle, the sexy attitude; was just a boy struggling to find himself as he entered adulthood. You felt bad for him. He seemed okay with taking over his father’s business, and being groomed for the position. However, it was the emotionless detachment his parents had towards him that was slowly destroying him inside.

One day he’d caught you before you were finished work. You soiled his fresh sheets and the bed you’d just made only an hour before. It was just a quickie, something rare but not uncommon for him. Usually he preferred to keep you for extended periods of time, using your body until there was absolutely nothing left for you to give him. This time, however, he’d just wanted it once. He didn’t even get you completely undressed, leaving on your shirt and bra as his body stayed overtop of yours and he fucked you into his mattress. When you were both finished and he helped you dress again, he pulled you back into the bed and his arms. Another thing that wasn’t completely uncommon with his aftercare. Although, you usually felt he cuddled for your sake more than his own. 

This wasn’t a cuddle for you. He was spooning you, curled around your back with his face buried into your neck. He sighed, holding you so tight you almost had trouble breathing, but you didn’t dare move. “Yesterday I caught my mom and the new cook fucking in our kitchen.” His words made you tense up completely, and for a split second you felt guilty. You’d known they were together and never said anything to him. You reminded yourself that it wasn’t your job, it wasn’t your responsibility to let him know everything you saw around his house. “They barely even stopped when I walked in, like she expected me to walk away and let her finish. It was…” He let out a huff of frustration, blowing air over your neck and face before his head was back into your shoulder. “I was really hungry too.” He tried to make light of the situation, as if he realized this was not normal pillow talk.

You knew he was trying to be casual, but the fact alone that he’d let this information slip during a cuddle that he initiated for his own enjoyment. It made your stomach do back flips up into your throat. You hated that he saw that, you hated his mother for being so careless, you hated his parents for not showing him what real love was and leaving him an emotional wreck of a person. You rolled over and faced him, cupping his face gently and kissing him softly. You didn’t know what to say, nothing would make it better. Nothing would take away the knowledge of him having to know his parents didn’t care about each other, and seemed to barely care about him. So you kissed him, and he let you. He always let you kiss him now, and even sometimes initiated the kiss himself.

When you pulled away his eyes were full of hurt, “I needed to know it didn’t...take this away from me. The thought of my mom half-naked and being fucked on my kitchen counter. It’s...it’s the fucking worst. I had to know...I had to make sure I could still function and not fucking think about it every time I closed my eyes.”

So you had been right, everything about him bursting in on your work day was for his own selfish needs. But it didn’t bother you, not when you could see how much he was hurting inside. You wished so badly you could take it away for him, and you knew if he opened up just a bit more you could show him what real love was.

For now you had to do what you could, and if letting him fuck you senseless with mindless cuddling after was what he needed then you would give it to him. He had a way of making it favorable for you. More often than not, you and Hoseok hooked up at your place. You lived alone, you lived in a convenient part of town, and he could leave whenever he wanted. You didn’t mind it, it actually made your life easier. You were able to get your homework and housework done. Sometimes, on especially playful evenings, he cleaned up for you. You figured it was his own little bit of aftercare. He left your legs useless so he did the dishes for you while you bathed and ate.

You had told Hoseok that you didn’t want whatever was going on between the two of you to affect your schoolwork. You didn’t want to skip classes, and if you needed to study he needed to respect that. He was understanding, and left you alone at school as he always had before. Besides that, you never really ended up on the same end of the campus as him. The only problem with this entire arrangement was that he knew where you lived and that you lived alone.

Which meant he pretty much showed up whenever he wanted; which was often.

You knew the little double-knock he always hit the door with, something small but noticeably different from other people who visited you. You were really into a particular essay for your English class and you pouted at your computer. You didn’t like stopping half-way through your motivation. You got up and headed to the door, opening it to reveal Hoseok in his typical school clothes. Jeans that left nothing to the imagination, a nice shirt, and all around looking far too handsome for his own good. 

“Hey, sweetheart.” He spoke smoothly and you opened the door wider to let him inside. He easily slid past you and you could smell his scent instantly. You hated that his scent alone set your body on full attention. As he walked in he noticed your homework spread out on your desk that happened to be your dining room table. You had a single apartment, much like a studio apartment, everything was in one room. It was small, but it worked for you. “Did I interrupt something?” He asked, as if he didn’t already know, shooting you an innocent smile in the process.

You shut your door and turned to face your laptop with a pout, “Kind of...I was feeling motivated and I don’t really want to stop.”

He sauntered up to you slowly, slipping his hands onto your waist and keeping that sinister smile on his face. “Well, you don’t have to stop on my account.” He spoke lower, moving his face to your neck to press his lips to it slowly. He knew you wouldn’t turn him away. You hadn’t turned him away once in the month that this had been happening. 

You whimpered as he sucked on the sensitive skin of your neck and you pushed him away gently. Your palms rested on his broad chest and you watched him look at you with worry for a second; as if you would ever actually send him away. “Just let me save everything?” Your voice was shaking and you hated how much he got under your skin by just being near him.

His smile came back and he stepped out of the way to let you walk to your laptop and save your files before shutting the computer down. You marked your books and piled everything neatly on the side of the table. The mess would have bothered you. In an already tiny apartment, you liked to keep everything neat and in place.

When you stood back up he was already sitting on your bed, resting back on his palms and watching you with a look in his eye you didn’t recall seeing before. “What?” You asked him, nervous suddenly. “Do you need water or anything?” You always asked, force of habit, your mother raised you to be a good host.

He shook his head and held a hand out to you, “No, I’m fine. Come here, sweetheart. I missed you.”

You had already begun walking to him, but stumbled as his words hit you like a ton of bricks. He was usually only cutesy like this after sex. It had been a couple of days since your last encounter, but that was on him. He always dictated when the two of you would be together. You tried not to let it get to you, but you knew it would anyway. It would come out later when you least expected, reminding you of how sweet and warm his voice was when he said it. The way his eyes weren’t full of their usual sexual heat, they were just...normal. Normal and watching you fondly, too fondly for your liking. You knew this couldn’t keep going, the more time you spent with him, the worse it was going to be for you in the end.

And even better was that you knew this. You knew how this ended. You in tears and him walking away as if nothing had ever happened. You knew it, and yet you walked to him on your bed and let him pull you on top of him. You let him kiss along your neck and take your clothes off, piece by piece until you were completely naked for him. He laid you back on the bed and kissed all over your body, making you forget he was still fully clothed. 

He spread your legs and settled his beautiful mouth on your leaking core, his tongue at your clit, as his fingers slipping inside of you with zero resistance. You let him, you always let him because no matter how awful this was going to end you wanted to enjoy it now. You wanted to remember these moments. The way he insisted on watching you while he ate you out, and how quickly he made you cum the first time. 

You never knew your were capable of having so many consecutive orgasms until you slept with Hoseok. He had this way of reading your body like a book, knowing exactly what to do and how to do it. He was stripping his clothes off his body piece by piece and you were barely catching your breath. He stood up off of the bed and pushed his jeans off of his legs, kicking them to the side before climbing back onto the bed and hovering over you. He kissed your chest, down to your breasts. His lips and tongue teased over your nipples while his fingers massaged and played with the soft flesh. You whimpered and watched him, everywhere he touched tingled and burned. 

“Ho..Hoseok, please I want more.” You told him, writhing beneath him as he continued exploring your body with his mouth. 

After he heard you he stopped instantly, sitting up and looking at you with a dark gaze. “You want more, sweetheart? Have I been spoiling you too much? You just came a couple minutes ago.”

You flushed remembering this fact. Perhaps sex with Hoseok had left you needing more, craving more. You pouted and looked away from him, unsure of how to respond. You heard him chuckle and your eyes moved back to his. He leaned in and kissed your lips. “You’re so cute, my insatiable girl.” He kissed you again before you could respond and you felt your heart begin to race. You pushed the romantic thoughts out of your mind and let him kiss you. You bucked your hips up against his and whimpered. You felt him smiling against your lips as he kept his cock out of reach from your core. He nipped at your lips, pulling them lightly between his teeth. “I never tease you like this, it’s kind of nice to see you getting needy.”

You ended the kiss and pouted at him, his smile came back and you realized he must have liked it when you pouted. You reached between your legs and stroked his cock slowly. He let out a hiss and glared at you, “You’re not playing fair.” He slowly moved your hand away from him, “And I didn’t say you could touch.” His voice was lower and he moved your hands roughly to grip in one of his own. He moved your wrists above your head and his other hand pushed your thighs further apart. He positioned himself at your entrance, locking his gaze on yours as he slowly pushed inside of you. “Just because you got needy for me, I’m dragging this next one out,” His voice was sinister when he spoke to you, it sent chills down your spine. It turned you on more than you’d ever admit out loud.

You didn’t move, afraid he’d pull away when he was finally inside of you. You were so addicted to him, to the way he filled you so completely. You moaned quietly as he slowly began to slide in and out of you. He stayed desperately slow, pulling out until the head of his cock was the only thing nestled inside of your walls. He’d push it back in, all the while his eyes remaining locked on yours. You couldn’t look away, even if you wanted to. His dark gaze drew you in like a magnet and you were left staring haplessly up at him.

This continued for what seemed like hours, although you were sure it couldn’t have been that long. Hoseok never swayed. He’d give you the deep, quick thrusting you craved, but slowed down the second your body clamped down around him. Sweat was beginning to coat his body and torso, and it only served to get you hotter for the man. He was relentless, though. He would watch you get close to falling apart, only to stop everything and make you wait.

You were practically shaking. He’d never edged you like this before. In fact, you’d never experienced anything like this before. You wanted to cum desperately, your body was so close to orgasm that Hoseok could barely move inside of you without setting you off. Your arms hurt from being above your head for so long, both wrists still stuck in Hoseok’s grip. He seemed to be enjoying this more than anything and you didn’t know how to convince him to let you go.

He began to snap his hips quickly and you felt the same beautiful feeling of almost coursing over your peak when he stopped again. This time you cried out, truly feeling tears stinging your eyes. “Hoseok,” you choked out his name and tried to move beneath him. “Please, please let me cum. I’ll do anything you want, please. I can’t take it anymore.” You whimpered, your lower lip began to shake. You had never been more desperate for an orgasm in your entire life.

He kissed your lips slowly, “Sweetheart,” he finally spoke when he pulled away. “You can take it.” Another soft kiss. “I know your body better than anyone else.” The next kiss was placed on your cheek, kissing away your tears. He was right, he’d learn everything there was to know about your body. He almost knew it better than you knew yourself. “You’ll cum when I say, and only when I say. Never again will an orgasm feel good unless I’m the one who gives it to you.” His lips were at your ear, his breath fanning over the skin harshly as he whispered. “Whether I make you cum 1,000 times in one night or once. It’s me. It’s only me.” 

He’d begun to thrust in and out of you again and you were a trembling mess beneath him. If only he knew how right he was. Perhaps he was saying the words as a form of dirty talk, or perhaps he knew how much you’d given yourself to him. Body, mind, soul; you were his. You were situated in a place you’d never been before with someone who could never love you the way you wanted. Someone who could never accept your love the way you knew he deserved.

Hoseok sat up and his movements quickened, “Don’t you dare cum.” He warned lowly, his grunts almost betraying him. “Tonight, I go first.”

You couldn’t understand how he thought you could keep yourself from falling apart after the length of time he’d kept you on edge. But you were damn sure to try. You concentrated so hard on watching his face for any sign that he was close. You begged him silently to give into his own body’s needs. He looked down at you and his eyes fluttered closed briefly and you knew he was there. His cock twitched inside of you, spurting his hot release against your walls. “Now, princess.” He moaned, continuing to fuck you through his own orgasm. 

Your world went white. You weren’t sure if your eyes were open or closed, if sound came from your lips, if your body moved at all. All you could feel was the overwhelming and powerful orgasm that he gave you. Your entire mind was blank and black, for how long you weren’t sure. When you began to blink, registering the world around you, you realized Hoseok had let your arms go and pulled them limply to your sides. He wiped away the tears that had fallen down your cheeks and kissed you gently. 

When he pulled out of you, your entire body felt numb. Every time you were with Hoseok he gave you a new orgasm, a new type of feeling in your body that you never knew was possible. He headed into your bathroom, coming out to clean you up with the warm wet cloth and dry towel before pulling your blanket up over you and kissing the top of your head.

He got dressed and took care of the towel and wash cloth before coming back to the bed. He sat at the foot of it, lifting your blankets and feet and rubbing them softly. While you appreciated the act, this was usually the time he would decide whether to stay and feed your or leave. You looked up at him with a curious gaze as his hands rubbed your feet slowly. “Aren’t you going home?” You asked, you felt bad for bringing it up, but he’d never stayed before. This wasn’t his normal aftercare, and you didn’t know how to ask what his plan was without sounding rude.

He looked at you, and you noticed a hint of nervousness in his gaze, “I mean...I can if you want me to.” He placed one foot down and picked up the other, “I just...I don’t want to go home,” he admitted. “And my friends just want to get drunk or high half the time I just want to relax and I know that’s stepping over a line or something for this arrangement we have. So if you don’t want me here, that’s fine. But I did notice the essay you were working on, and I did it last semester so I could help you if you want.”

The look he was giving you was one you’d never seen before. He was asking permission. Again, he needed an escape and you were the place he chose to be, but this time he didn’t need sex. He just needed...a friend.

You knew, even as you told him it was okay to stay, you had crossed the line long ago. You’d left the territory of keeping your heart closed. It was too late for you. You liked Hoseok, maybe even a little more than liked him. He pulled your homework to the bed and the two of you sat together while you worked on it. It was simple, it was easy with him as everything always was. 

You knew you had to keep your feelings to yourself. You didn’t want to let him go. So you’d keep him with you for now, until it all came crashing down later.


	4. Chapter 4

The family was home.

The family was very rarely home, yet when you came into work Monday morning all three of them were seated at the dining room table eating breakfast. Had you not started this new, distorted sort of relationship with Hoseok you wouldn’t have thought twice about it. However, knowing Hoseok had opened a door into his family’s life for you. You knew that the three of them only ever sat down together for a meal when something was wrong. 

You tried to ignore it and go about your normal day. You tried to not let the curiosity and worry show as you quickly said hello and got straight to work. You tried not to linger on the deep frown settled into Hoseok’s face when you approached the table; or the way that he was staring into the wood with a look of disassociation. Instead, you started your normal rounds, soon forgetting seeing the family sitting altogether and focusing on your work. You barely registered when the head housekeeper came up to you and mentioned Hoseok’s father leaving to go to work.

You always did Hoseok’s room last, a habit you picked up long before you started sleeping with him. His room was the smallest bedroom in the house, and he always kept it neat so it was easy to clean. It was also in the back of the house so you could start from the front and work your way back. You were ready to finish his bedroom and grab a nap before your afternoon class later that day. Unfortunately, Hoseok had different plans for you. 

He was waiting for you when you walked into his bedroom. He was sitting on his bed, a finger on his lips signalling you to keep quiet as soon as you stepped inside. You shut the door quietly and walked up to him as he stood up. He immediately pulled you into his embrace, burying his face in your neck.

You knew better than to ask him what was wrong. He knew that you knew his family sitting together at that table meant trouble. He knew that you knew he would be upset by it; and you knew he wouldn’t say another word about it. Instead you let him hold you, knowing that in the end, that was what he needed most anyway. Something warm, something safe; and you wanted to be that for him. He took a few deep breaths before straightening up and kissing you. You whimpered the second his lips touched yours. He pulled away and smiled knowingly down at you, “Miss me, sweetheart?”

You bit your lip and nodded before you thought twice. You always missed him. Whether he left you alone for a day or for a week. You’d long since given up trying to outwardly deny how much he affected you. You looked up at him and smiled, “But you knew that didn’t you?”

He chuckled lowly, “Yeah. I did.” He answered smartly before dipping his head down and kissing you again. You melted against him, your hands snaking up around his neck, his keeping a firm grip on your waist.

He nibbled on your lip before you both heard the doorknob move. Suddenly you were pushed away from him, catching yourself just as the head housekeeper stuck her head inside. She looked at Hoseok than gave you a curious look. You weren’t supposed to be in the same room as any of the family. If he was in his room you were supposed to check if he wanted it cleaned and then leave.

“Well,” Hoseok spoke up with a smooth smile gracing his face. “Since you haven’t changed the detergent you’re using, something else must be irritating my skin. I’ll look into it. Thanks for letting me know. Sorry for disrupting your work.” He turned to the housekeeper and grinned. “I’m sorry for distracting her, I keep breaking out on my neck, I was trying to see what I’m allergic to.” He kept smiling at her, having known the woman for most of his life he knew how to win her heart.

The older woman smiled and nodded, “I’ll make sure the food in the kitchen hasn’t changed for some reason.” She told him.

He nodded, “Thank you, I have to go to class now, I’ll see you later.” He headed out the door, letting the housekeeper pat his arm affectionately before disappearing. You tried not to look too surprised by his quick response to being walked in on. Maybe he planned ahead more than you realized. 

The housekeeper walked in, “Poor boy,” she mumbled under her breath, “Witnessing his parent’s marriage fall apart like he is.” She was the same woman who hired you. She was older, and you often wondered if she considered Hoseok more of a grandchild then her employer’s son. She’d known Hoseok almost his whole life, and watched him grow up. She had a soft spot for him, and you couldn’t blame her. She shut the door of his bedroom and sighed heavily. “His father caught his mother with the cook. They fired him and asked me to find a replacement by the end of the week. So I’ll need you to cover my half of the cleaning, if you don’t mind.”

You nodded, “Okay, I can do that.” You didn’t mind, it just meant more money for you in the long run because you’d work longer hours. You were on top of everything in all of your classes so you weren’t concerned with falling behind in homework. 

She smiled, “I’ll finish his room today. I know you have class later, go rest up.” She was already ushering you out and you knew better than to argue with her, so you easily accepted and took your leave. 

As you headed home you couldn’t help but wonder if Hoseok’s father fired the chef for sleeping with his wife; how upset would he be if he knew you were sleeping with his son?  
_____

As tension grew in the house between his parents, Hoseok grew more needy of you. He was at your house more often, but he never stayed too long. Where he had once lingered in aftercare, he now made sure you didn’t require it so he could leave right away. It was as if he were restless and he couldn’t sit still. He’d come over, fuck you senseless, and leave almost immediately after. No longer would he stay to cuddle, no longer was he using homework or housework as an excuse to hang around and be with you. You wondered if you should be worried or if you should say something to him. You knew watching his family fall apart was eating him up inside. He’d mentioned not being able to really talk to his friends before, was he bottling things up inside as his only other option?

You knew things had gone from bad to worse when he approached you at school. You’d spotted him with his group of friends and had aimed to ignore them. You were so focused on walking past them that you almost ran directly into him.

“What’s your next class?” He asked you lowly.

“Statistics.” You answered nervously. His friends were watching you with curious expressions and you felt the need to turn around and bolt. You didn’t want them to know about you, or even that you existed for that matter.

He smiled easily, “Can I take you home after?”

You shook your head silently, desperate to get him to walk away. Why couldn’t he just text you like he normally did? 

He leaned in closer and chuckled, “Am I making you nervous?”

You looked up at him worriedly, “Are you drunk?”

He laughed and you could definitely confirm what you had thought you had smelled just seconds earlier. You frowned deeply, ready to lay into him when one of his friends interrupted you. “Sorry about him,” He smiled, his cheeks indented with endearing dimples. “We’ll get him out of your hair.”

Hoseok scoffed, “Her hair? Her hair smells amazing.” He smiled at you broadly and you wanted to cover his mouth with your hand to keep him from saying another word. 

His friend seemed to brush it off. “Come on, buddy. Let’s find you some coffee, hm?” He gave you a little wave before leading Hoseok and their entourage down the hallway. You sighed in relief as they walked out of sight and you decided that talking to Hoseok was officially worth the risk. Drinking during the day on campus? That was steps towards a direction you knew would only be destructive. Even if it meant crossing some invisible boundary you would do it. You cared about him too much to let it go.

The opportunity came sooner than you anticipated. As you walked home after class that evening you found Hoseok in front of your door. A bouquet of flowers in his hand and a sheepish grin on his face. “Can I come in?” He asked you with his signature smirk.

You debated for a moment before deciding now was as good a time as any to tell him your concerns. He seemed to have sobered up and even looked as if he’d showered and changed. You ushered him inside and dumped your stuff as you walked in. You headed straight to your stove. “Do you want some tea?” You asked him over your shoulder, already grabbing the kettle to fill it.

You hadn't realized he’d followed you until his hands were on your waist. He spun you around and kissed you roughly, his hands slipping down to cup your ass. You pushed him away gently, “Hoseok….I want to talk to you about something.” You spoke quietly, avoiding his eyes in fear of watching him shut you out. You knew this conversation would not go well, but you couldn’t live with yourself if you didn’t at least try.

He took a step back, his body tense, “Okay.”

You took a deep breath, “Hoseok, what’s happening to your family is hard, but the way you’re withdrawing isn’t healthy…”

He frowned, “Don’t do that.” His voice was quiet and demanding, a voice he rarely used when he spoke to you. 

You bit your lip, “I’m sorry. I’m just worried about you. Going to school drunk--”

“I said stop!” He snapped. You noticed his hands balled up in fists at his sides, but you couldn’t quite reach his eyes. You just knew deep down you wouldn’t like what you saw in them. “Just stop acting like a nagging girlfriend that’s not what this is. I told you.” he took another step away from you, “I told you I could never be that for you.”

You felt tears stinging your eyes, and nodded, “I know, but that’s not why--”

“Are you going to let me fuck you or not?” He interrupted you. 

You felt like someone had slapped you in the face. “What?” You asked hoping you heard him wrong. 

His face was firm and you finally looked into his eyes to find them cold as he stared directly at you. Panic began to settle into the pit of your stomach. “You heard me. You know why I’m here.” He answered.

You blinked rapidly to hold back the tears threatening to escape. “Get out.,” you whispered. You knew he closed the door, there was no talking to him if he was going to be like this. And you sure as hell weren’t going to sleep with him. He was aiming to hurt you on purpose, you didn’t need to sit around and take it.

He scoffed and shook his head before storming out of the apartment, slamming the door behind him. You slid down to the floor as your emotions spilled out of you. You knew this had been inevitable at some point. That the feelings you felt toward him would turn around and smack you in the face. You knew this and yet, you fell for him anyway.

And just as he had warned; he broke your heart.


	5. Chapter 5

An entire week went by before you heard from Hoseok. Or rather, accidentally walked in on him changing in his bedroom. He stood shirtless, staring at you with a long-hard look on his face. You cleared your throat and ducked your head down with an apology. “I’m sorry, Master Hoseok. I’ll come back in a moment.” You turned to leave but he called your name. 

“Sweetheart,” You held still, not daring to turn back and look at him. “Is that who I am to you now?”

Your jaw clenched in frustration. How dare he ask that after walking out on you. What had he expected? “You decide,” You finally spoke to him before going out to clean the bathroom again.

Two more days went by and you were stopped by the head housekeeper. She walked into one of the bedrooms and closed the door. She leaned on the side of the dresser and shook her head sadly, “It’s getting worse. She’s been using his affairs against him. If they keep this up I’m afraid it will end in a divorce, and possibly a public one.”

You grimaced at hearing this, your thoughts immediately turning to Hoseok. Something that happened more often than you liked to admit.

“I’m worried about the young master.” She seemed to reflect your own thoughts. “He has never had a warm and welcoming home life. I’m afraid after this...he may really close his heart off to the world. For good.”

You stared at her, noticing the way she made sure to look into your eyes as she spoke. She looked as if she was trying to tell you to convince you of something. “Why are you telling me this?”

She smiling knowingly at you, “Hoseok has never had an allergic reaction to anything in his entire life. I had my suspicions, but he only confirmed it with that little lie of his. Who was he fooling? I’ve been with the boy since he was in diapers.”

You frowned deeply at her, “You’ve got it all wrong. He only wanted one thing from me; and when I wanted more he walked away. I...I just want him to open his heart too.” You found yourself blinking back tears, not meaning to dump your whole story. You knew you could trust her though, that she could understand you, in a way.

She gave you a gentle smile, “When I hired you, I knew there was something special about you. Don’t give up on him yet. He’ll come around.”

You frowned, “But...even if he did, I am not good enough for him. He’s going places, people expect him to be with some rich and beautiful girl with a proper upbringing.”

The housekeeper scoffed at you, she shook her head and placed both of her arms on your shoulders. “Don’t you dare let society's standards define you. You are beautiful inside and outside. People will always talk, always be negative. None of that matters if you two love each other.”

You knew arguing was pointless so you nodded and the two of you got back to work. You knew she meant well, but overcoming society was something of fiction. Those stories never happen in real life. Hoseok was meant to end up with a girl of his family’s standards. Standards you knew deep down you would never meet; no matter how hard either of you may want to fight for it.  
_____

The next day at school you were sitting outside on under a tree with your study materials open and spread out in front of you. The weather was getting much nicer, the sun was warm and the breeze light and cool. You loved days like this, you always got more studying done outside. 

A shadow peered over you and you looked up to find a handsome boy staring down at you. He tilted his head curiously before dropping down in front of you, almost taking out one of your books in the process. He smiled brightly when he was seated and held his hand out to you, “I'm Minhyuk, one of Hoseok’s friends. I've seen you around.” 

Once he introduced himself you did recognize him as someone you’d seen in Hoseok’s group of friends from time to time. He was always full of energy, laughing and seemingly playful. It didn’t surprise you that he’d be one to drop right down in front of you to and introduce himself. You gave him your name and his smile somehow widened. “I am glad to finally know the name of the girl stealing Hoseok from me.”

Your eyes widened in surprise, “I’m sorry?”

He simply laughed you off, “Hoseok has been my best friend for 10 years, did you know that?”

You shook your head, “What makes you think I know anything about Hoseok?” You decided to keep feigning innocence. 

He stopped smiling and gave you a firm look, “For the sake of saving some time, how about we stop playing games with each other and be truthful, hm? I know you’ve been sleeping with him. I steal Hoseok’s phone all the time. I’ve seen him texting you and the dumb ass isn’t clever enough to put a different name in the phone. I put two and two together a couple weeks ago when he found you in the hallway at school. I’ve never really seen him look at a girl like that before, and it wasn’t the alcohol.”

You found yourself shrinking under his evidence, you didn’t know what to say or how to try to get out of it. You were never good at thinking on the spot. “So now you know who I am.” You mentioned quietly.

He hummed and nodded happily, “And I’m glad I do, because I think we should talk.”

You took a deep breath, you were fairly certain you knew where this was headed. “Well, you caught me at a good time. Let’s talk.”

He nodded and leaned back on his palms in the grass, the sun shining down on him. How did all of Hoseok’s friends look like runway models? Was it rich genes? Did you just get super hot the more money your parents had? You shook your head and placed your pen down on your notebook, ready to give Minhyuk your full attention.

His gaze turned soft and you could see the seriousness in his eyes, “I’m worried about Hoseok,” he started. “His parents are skyrocketing towards a divorce, which is kind of like the icing on this weird fucked up family cake they’ve been making since Hoseok entered this world. Most of our parents are awful, it’s probably why we’re all friends. We have money and we were raised by nannies and maids. We don’t know how to love because we were never shown what love was. I’m included in that. My parents are still together, but they’ve been having affairs long before I came to be. Sometimes I wonder if I’m even my father’s son, but I wouldn’t dare bring it up. I guess you just get used to it, or you adapt somehow. Because if you don’t you’ll crush under the realization of how fucking shitty your life is and you end up falling apart.” He had looked off into the distance while speaking to you. As if admitting it all took him to another place he didn’t really want to be. Your heart broke for him, for all of Hoseok’s friends who had to live in an unhappy home. No one deserves that. Minhyuk’s eyes slid over to your own, locking in on your gaze. “Hoseok never got used to it, he never adapted, and I’m afraid he is falling apart.”

You watched him carefully, “What does that have to do with me?” You asked him.

Minhyuk sat up and leaned his elbows on his crossed legs, “For a brief moment I watched Hoseok change. I watched his eyes get lighter, I watched his face brighten, I watched him come out of the murky darkness of life. It was brief, and I was captivated. I’ve always had a soft spot for him, because he’s not like the rest of us. His heart is fragile. So when I watched him change, watched him find excuses not to hang out, to leave early, or even blow me off entirely. I was intrigued. I investigated and found this little trail of breadcrumbs leading me straight to you.” Your heart started to race as he spoke, and you didn’t know why. You fought the urge to get up and run away, and instead continued to listen to him. “You changed Hoseok. I don’t know what you did, I don’t even know who you are; I just know my best friend is in love with you.”

You shook your head, a failed attempt to brush off his words. “Hoseok doesn’t love me. He loved using me for sex. He was happy because he could relieve his stress on me physically and unfortunately…” You trailed off, not sure you wanted to tell Minhyuk that he was wrong. It was you that loved Hoseok, not the other way around. You couldn’t never admit it out loud, especially not to his best friend. You cleared your throat, “Unfortunately that’s not happening anymore, he doesn’t want me.”

You watched Minhyuk’s face brighten into another beautiful smile. His smiles seemed to light up every part of him and you almost wanted to smile with him. “Are you certain he doesn’t want you anymore?” He asked you.

You nodded firmly, unsure of where he was headed with this.

“Would you be willing to bet on it?”

Your heart skipped a beat, “Bet?”

He was still smiling, “Yes, a bet. I bet if you follow my little plan I’ve cooked up, that you’ll end up seeing how much Hoseok really does care about you.”

Somehow you knew you should end this now. Just walk away from Minhyuk and his meddling little mind and blinding smile. Yet you found yourself still seated in front of him, leaning in to hear what the boy had to say. “And if your plan fails?” You asked him nervously.

“Then it’s not just you that has a broken heart; but me too. My plan won’t fail because it can’t fail. I can’t lose him” Minhyuk’s gaze wavered for only a moment before sitting up and holding out his hand to you once again. “What do you say, be my partner in crime?”

You stared at him for a long moment. There was no coming out of this unscathed, but Minhyuk obviously cared deeply for his friend. You knew shaking his hand was entering dangerous territory, but you agreed with Minhyuk. You couldn’t watch Hoseok fall apart, and if this could help then you’d sure as hell try.


	6. Chapter 6

You sat nervously on the edge of your bed, uncomfortable in the dress that had been chosen for you specifically by Minhyuk. It was tight, short, and showed way too much of everything. You tapped your foot nervously as you waited for Minhyuk to show up and his plan begin to unfold. The two of you were to show up at a party together, having met in your nonexistent English class. His plan was to act as though you never knew he knew Hoseok and vice versa. You'd simply show up, looking “hot as fuck”, as Minhyuk put it; and the plan would fall into place.

You were not as confident in this as Minhyuk. You didn't know Hoseok well enough to know how he would respond to jealousy. You weren't even fully confident he would be jealous at all. A part of you wondered if the housekeeper and Minhyuk were all just wishful thinking when it came to Hoseok’s feelings for you. The knock on your door made you jump and you took a calming breath before standing up to answer it. 

Minhyuk stood in your doorway with his typical chipper smile and handed you a single daisy. “Full disclosure I picked it out of my mother’s garden and she’ll probably kill me, but I felt like a girl like you should deserve a flower before being taken out.”

You couldn’t help but smile at his sincerity, “Thank you, Minhyuk.” You beckoned him inside and grabbed a glass and some water to stick the flower in before placing it on your desk. You turned to him with a nervous smile, “Ready?” You asked.

He nodded and held a hand out to you, you slid your fingers together with his. It was strange, you didn’t know Minhyuk all that well, but there was some kind of bond between the two of you. He made you feel lighter somehow, and you enjoyed his presence more than you thought you would. He took you down to his car and opened the door for you and as you sat down and buckled in, you braced yourself for the night ahead.

The party was in someone’s parent’s house. You couldn’t remember who’s despite Minhyuk telling you as you both pulled up. He led you inside, his hand keeping a firm grip on yours. You felt his need to hold your hand was more for his sake than yours. The party was loud, and you could barely hear him as he turned to you and told you to get ready.

You were about to ask him what for when you saw the group of people you were both walking towards. His friends; Hoseok’s friends. You scanned their faces, Hoseok wasn’t with them, you felt relieved for the briefest moment. 

“Minhyuk,” one of the guys in the group spoke up as you approached them. “You’re starting out early.” 

Minhyuk scoffed, pulling you into his side easily. “Fuck off, I’m not starting anything, I brought a date.” This pulled an immediate reaction from the group, all of them hooting and hollering.

“Minhyuk brought a date, next someone will tell me Hoseok’s engaged and Jooheon hasn’t drank anything yet tonight.” One of the girls spoke up. You recognized the voice immediately as the shrill-voiced girl who’d been speaking during lunch the second time you’d gotten with Hoseok. 

Minhyuk took the mocking in stride, making a face at the girl before smiling down at you. He told them your name and gave them the story you’d both concocted. “I figured after a week of working on that awful research paper we both deserved a break.”

“A break? Is that what you’re calling it these days?”

The second you heard his voice your entire body went rigid. You tried not to let it show, tried not to look up immediately to look at him. Minhyuk gave your side a squeeze, “If by a break you mean coming to a party and indulging in a few drinks, then yeah, Hoseok. That’s what I’m calling it. God, you guys act like I’m some sort of man slut.”

“Aren’t you?” Hoseok countered with a playful smile, he was refusing to look at you, only eyeing Minhyuk with a strong look.

Tension was hanging in the air, and everyone felt it. They began to look between the two men with concerned eyes and you were beginning to panic. 

“Drinks?” Another guy popped up holding a collections of red plastic cups in his hands and passing them around. When he smiled his dimples were prominent and you recognized him as well.

“Thanks, Jooheon.” Minhyuk said before introducing you. 

Jooheon eyed you curiously, and you wondered if he recognized you from your brief encounter in the hallway. If he did, he didn’t say anything. He handed you a cup and you drank down the liquid eagerly.

The drinks seemed to cut the tension, and the party moved forward as most parties go. Minhyuk took you to dance and you tried to ignore the glaring eyes of Hoseok in the corner of the room. Minhyuk was thriving in it all. 

“Do you see him?” He whispered in your eyes as your bodies swayed to the music. “I think it’s working.” He smiled at you, and you wanted to smile back, but you were more unsure of yourself than you’d ever been. Yes, his plan seemed to be working, in his eyes. However, you were still worried this was all going to blow up in your faces.

After the song finished you excused yourself to find a bathroom. You’d only had a couple of drinks, not wanting to get drunk during the night. You found the bathroom and let out a relieved sigh to be alone for a few minutes. You washed your hands with some cold water to try to get your body to cool off and relax for a bit. 

A knock on the door distracted you from your thoughts and you glared. Couldn't you get a moment of peace? You were on the equivalent of a mansion it wasn't like this was the only bathroom. “Someone's in here.” You called out. Whoever it was ignored you and kept knocking. You let out a noise of frustration and swung the door open, ready to lay into whoever was disturbing you. 

Hoseok pushed inside of the bathroom before you could get a single sound out of your mouth. He shut the door firmly and locked it. He turned to you, eyes squinted in frustration. “What are you doing?” He asked.

You were thrown, this wasn't how the plan was supposed to be executed. Hoseok wasn't supposed to catch you alone. “What do you mean?” You asked him.

He scoffed, “Don't play with me. Why are you here with Minhyuk?” He took a step towards you and you suddenly realized how small the bathroom was. 

You tried to step back, but your legs hit a bathtub. “He told you...we have English together.”

Hoseok laughed humorlessly, “I’m not stupid, sweetheart. I know Minhyuk’s schedule and yours; you don’t take English at the same time. Maybe next time make sure you’re at least in the same class on the same day. So let’s try this again,” he took another step, bringing him within inches of you. “Why are you here? With Minhyuk?”

You bit your lip and looked away from him, you didn’t want to give in so easily, but you knew the act was up. He just wanted you to say it out loud. Your bottom lip trembled, “He’s worried about you, Hoseok. He just wants you to be happy, don’t be upset at him.” Your eyes moved back to his, “He loves you.”

Hoseok nodded, “I know that, but it doesn’t change anything.”

You felt your lips tilt up, “I know that.”

“And yet, you’re still here,” Another small step was made to you. You could smell him, feel his body heat, hear his breath; he was so close.

You had to look up to meet his eyes, “I’m a sucker for pain, I guess.” 

He smiled at hearing that, “Yes, sweetheart, you are.” He leaned forward and you jerked back. He stopped and for a moment you saw the hurt flash through his eyes. He straightened back up and took a step away from you. “I’ll be alright. You and Minhyuk can stop worrying, I’m a big boy. I promise, I won’t let either of you down. Okay?” He stood sideways, “So go on back to the party, sweetheart.”

You stared at him for a long moment before sliding past his body towards the door. You smelled him again as you walked past and a flood of emotions swept through you. Your entire body on alert that he was near, craving his touch. You got to the door and put your hand on the handle, but you couldn’t turn it. Your hands trembled slightly as you turned around to face him, finding him closer than you anticipated.

Only a moment passed, just a second of looking at each other before your lips connected. You didn’t know who moved first and you didn’t care. Your back was against the door and Hoseok’s hands were on your waist. You were elated, having his lips on yours again. He tasted so good and you couldn’t stop the whine from leaving your throat as he kissed you. 

His hands grabbed your hips and lifted you, carrying you to the sink and sitting you on it’s edge. His tongue pushed into your mouth and his hands slid down your body, resting on your thighs. Your hands wrapped around his neck, tangling into his hair. You held him close and whimpered against his lips as his hands slipped under the skirt of your dress. 

You could barely breath as his fingers barely brushed over your core. You had to move away from his lips and gasp for air. “Hoseok…” Your chest heaved as he wrapped his fingers around the elastic of your panties and you lifted your hips and let him pull them off. “Hoseok,” You repeated, as he leaned forward and kissed your neck while pushing your skirt up.

“I know, sweetheart.” He murmured as he continued kissing your lips. “We have to be quick.” He was unbuttoning his jeans and pushing them down his hips.

You nodded and moaned as he rubbed his finger along your entrance, he slid one inside and pulled it out slowly. You felt him smile against your skin as he discovered how wet you were already for him. He straightened and pulled your hips to the edge of the sink. He positioned himself at your entrance and pushed inside with a groan. 

You grabbed his shoulders and pulled him in for another heated kiss. He grabbed your hips and began to rock in and out of you quickly. His teeth pulled at your lip and your fingers tugged at his shirt. It was hot, messy, and something you’d desperately missed. You whimpered against his lips, shamelessly giving him everything he wanted from you in that moment. You’d missed him. Your body craved his more than you’d even realized and having him back was enthralling.

You felt yourself getting closer to your orgasm as he fucked your against the bathroom’s countertop. He drifted a hand between your legs, his thumb twirling over your clit as he thrusted. Your head fell back against the mirror and you tried your best to stifle your moans. 

Hoseok watched you with dark eyes, every movement of his precise to get you to fall over the edge. You felt yourself heat up as his eyes stayed locked onto yours. “Cum for me, sweetheart. Please?” 

You bit your lips and felt your body give way to his actions. Your legs shook as your inner walls clamped down on his cock. His hips stuttered as he moaned lowly, his hand leaving your body to grab the back of your head and pull you to him. Your mouths crashed together as your bodies erupted in pleasure. 

He was slow to leave you, pulling away only when the moment had lasted far too long. He cursed beneath his breath as he slid out of you and the two of you cleaned up and redressed in silence. 

You stood awkwardly at the door when you were finished, Hoseok was leaning against the sink and glaring down into it. “Minhyuk shouldn’t have brought you here.” He murmured.

You felt your heart sink, as it did every time you watched this man walk away from you. You hadn’t expected him to magically fall into your embrace. However, your hopes had been raised just enough to feel the fatal disappointment of rejection.

He kept his back to you as he spoke. “I can’t...I’m not that man. You deserve someone who can be everything for you. Give you his entire heart and take care of you for the rest of your life. I will never be that guy. I don’t have a heart to give you.”

You swallowed hard and kept your emotions at bay. “I understand,” you lied. You didn’t understand. You couldn’t understand how someone so clearly full of love could think he wasn’t. How Hoseok honestly thought you were the one undeserving of him. You didn’t want to argue with him, you knew it would be fruitless. Right now, you just wanted to go home. 

Hoseok walked out of the bathroom with you and you both re-entered the bigger room where the party was still in full swing. Minhyuk spotted you immediately and you watched his face fall as his eyes landed on yours. You knew you were wearing your emotions evidently on your face. He frowned and marched up to you both with a hardened look.

“What did you do to her?” He demanded from Hoseok, “She looks like she’s trying not to cry!”

Hoseok’s face was cold as he turned to his friend with an equally menacing look. “Why did you bring her here, Minhyuk? Did you honestly think this would end in your favor? If this is your way of trying to help me, butt out. This is who I am, Minhyuk. If you can’t deal with it than stay the fuck out of my life.” He pushed passed him and stormed out of the house.

You noticed several party goers eyeing you and you quickly grabbed Minhyuk’s hand. He was still, his eyes wide and full of despair. You pulled him out of the house and walked him to his car. He seemed to get it together enough to drive you home; you both sat in silence.

He walked you to your door, stopping you before you could enter your apartment. “I’m sorry.” His voice was not more than a whisper as he spoke. You looked up, surprised to see a few silent tears escaping down his cheeks. He blinked them away and cleared his throat. “I really hoped...I should have thought…” He shook his head, clearly not able to get his emotions under control. “I wasn’t lying. About the two broken hearts.” Was all he got out before he turned and walked away. You considered going after him, knowing how deeply he was hurting inside. But your own heart was hurting too. 

You walked into your apartment and immediately took a hot shower, ridding yourself from the sticky feeling left from Hoseok. Your tears began to escape as you scrubbed your skin. No matter how hard you washed, nor how hot the water was; you could still feel his lips.

You climbed into bed, your heart raw and vulnerable as you finally let yourself come to terms with the fact that Hoseok would never be yours. And no matter how hard it hurt, you were going to have to be able to live with that fact.


	7. Chapter 7

You found yourself wondering what your life was like before you slept with Hoseok. It had only been a few months, but it was enough. Hoseok had consumed your life so completely that you struggled to figure out how to get back to normal without him. 

It helped to have Minhyuk in your life now. Surprisingly the two of you had become fast friends. Perhaps the dual heartbreaks caused by the same man formed some sort of bond. A deeper bond than either of you had anticipated. Minhyuk hung around whenever there was free time. When you weren't with him you were with your two best friends. Between friends and school, you were doing a decent job at keeping yourself busy.

However, keeping busy and keeping your mind off of Hoseok were two completely separate things.

For one, working in his house was not helping. His parents were officially going through with a divorce. His father had moved out of the house and the entire ordeal was growing uglier by the day. Hoseok was never home when you were working. You began to wonder if Hoseok was ever home at all. His room barely looked lived in when you cleaned it. The worry for him never left your heart, but you couldn't bare to act on it.

Minhyuk told you what little he knew. Hoseok was hanging out with acquaintances that were known for excessive drinking and partying. You both hated witnesses Hoseok doing those things, but neither of you were brave enough to step in a second time.

You would sometimes catch glimpses of Hoseok in school. He looked tired and thin, and if he saw you he'd run the other way to avoid you. You tried to ignore the hurt that stayed in your chest because of it.

So you focused on school, work, and your friends. You wanted to move on from the boy who had buried himself into your heart. That is, until Minhyuk called you one night.

“Get online, go to any news site. Hoseok’s parents are everywhere.”

You followed his instructions and stared at the headlines in front of you. Hoseok's parents faces were plastered all over the screen with extreme headlines. Accusations, affairs, cheating, gambling; anything you could think of his parents had rumors written about them. The divorce had gone public. His father had apparently been seen with a new actress. His mother was seen with multiple men. Even Hoseok was included in some of the articles. Most portrayed him as the son who didn't deserve it all. However, a few dared to come after his character, claiming he deserved what was coming.

The family was being dragged through the first by the media. You wished you could say you were surprised, but you weren't. This was what the media was good at; speculating the lives of the rich. Spreading the rumors of every accusation their sick minds could think of.

Minhyuk was distraught. Hoseok wasn't answering his calls and he was afraid this would send his friend over the edge. 

“There's nothing we can do, Minhyuk.” You told him as you had told him so many times before in the last couple of weeks. “Hoseok’s an adult, the decisions he makes right now are his own.”

You tried to comfort your friend to the best of your ability, giving him the words and advice he needed to hear. You didn't end your call with him until you were sure he was calmed down.

Despite your efforts with Minhyuk, you still found yourself skimming over the articles about Hoseok’s parents. You couldn't seem to convince yourself as well as you convinced Minhyuk not to worry. You wished you could give Hoseok some comforting words as well. You wanted to soothe the inevitable pain this was causing him. While the divorce was expected, you knew it would still break his heart. The only comfort you had ever really given him had been physical and you'd ruined that. 

Suddenly, a thought struck you. You could be that comfort for him, that means of escape. Would it hurt you emotionally? Yes. Would it hurt more than you were hurting right now? No. Yes. Maybe not?

You knew you shouldn't. You knew you were only feeding into your unhealthy need to fix Hoseok’s problems for him. Yet you still picked up your phone and texted that number that had only ever texted you first. 

I'll be home all day. No more nagging. 

You sent him the text. You knew he would understand the meaning. You handed him the open invitation back into your bed and never looked back.  
_____

Hoseok's life was falling apart and there was absolutely nothing he could do about it. His parents were going through with world’s most public divorce. His life had been complicated enough without people constantly trying to get information from him. Even some of his “friends” were asking him questions he wasn't comfortable answering.

The truth was he never really felt close to his parents and didn’t fully understand why the divorce was hitting him as hard as it was. Maybe Hoseok just wanted to experience love, and maybe deep down he had hoped his parents had love. He never truly knew what love was and he didn’t understand how two people could live with each other for years and hate each other as much as his parents did.

He wished he hadn't pushed his only real friends away. The last time he got drunk with Jooheon, they got into a physical fight. Minhyuk still hadn't gotten over what happened at the party a few weeks ago. Now there was an awkwardness between them. These things led to his other friends avoiding him. 

And then there was you.

Everything was a mess and it was his own fault. He wished he didn't push everyone away so quickly. Yet, it was the only way he knew how to protect everyone. They were all better off without him, right? That's why he started hanging out with people who were worse than him. It was easier that way, these people didn't run the risk of getting hurt by him. 

When his phone notified him of your text message his stomach curled in on itself. He missed you. He missed your more than he'd ever missed something before. You were the only person who ever left him just….be.

You were offering yourself to him and true to his awful nature; he wanted to take you up on it. He couldn't be with anyone since you, and he'd really tried. It wasn't that he couldn't, he just no longer wanted to.

No one’s noises sounded as good as yours. No one’s body responded to him the way yours did. No one tasted as sweet or smelled as lovely.

No one measured up to you.

He couldn't resist you. He couldn't stay away from you. 

But now you were offering yourself to him. How could he possibly tell you no?

Just once more. That's what he told himself, recognizing how much of an addict he sounded. Just one more time.

Before everything changed.

He drove to your apartment without another thought, pushing back his guilt the entire way.

He knocked on your door precisely one hour and thirteen minutes after you sent the text. You were so pretty, even in a pair of yoga pants and a t-shirt. You made him hard almost instantly, not that he'd ever tell you that. 

He didn't even let you speak. Instead, he grabbed your face and kissed you harder than he ever had before. He'd never kissed anyone first until you. He'd always thought you only kissed on the mouth of you were in love. And Hoseok swore that he would never fall in love. 

You tasted better than he remembered. He licked into your mouth, pressing your back against your door. He couldn't get enough of you, barely remembering to let either of you come up for air. His hands were all over your body, re-tracing every dip and curve. He sighed happily against lips when he got down to your butt. He cupped and squeezed, loving every second of having you beneath his fingertips again. 

Eventually his hands found your hips and he led you to your bed. He laid you down and took his time undressing you. He was well aware that you were letting him do what he pleased, but he didn't miss the way your chest was heaving after kissing you. Or the goosebumps on your skin after he removed each article of clothing from your body. When you were left naked and writhing for him on the bed he licked his lips in anticipation. He was so excited to have you to himself again he didn't know where to start.

“Sweetheart,” he spoke for the first time since arriving. “I've missed this gorgeous body of yours.” He took his shirt off and watched you bite your bottom lip at the sight of him.

The only good that has come out of Hoseok’s isolation from everyone was his increased time at the gym. His muscles rippled under his taut skin, leaving him muscular with abs disappearing beneath his pants. He smirked down at you, “Like what you see, sweetheart?”

You let out one of your cute whimpers that he absolutely adored and nodded. Hoseok practically felt himself puff out in pride at your response. He kneeled on the bed and dragged his fingers along your bare leg. He watched your legs fall open without his prompting and smiled at the sight. “You're so good for me. You have no idea how much I have missed you, sweetheart.” 

You keened at his praises and he let his fingers fall to your core. He hovered over it, not quite touching and feeling your heat pool off your skin. “Are you really ready for me? It's been so long, I'm not sure I'll be able to hold back.”

You blinked up and him and Hoseok tried hard not to get lost in your eyes. “I don't want to be able to walk tomorrow, Hoseok.”

His cock twitched in his pants at your words. God, he wanted to fuck you raw immediately, but he knew he needed to wait. Patience was a virtue, after all.

He cupped your sex before dipping his finger inside. You were already growing quite wet, and he loved that about you. He wondered if he could make you cum without touching you, he was sure he could. He couldn't wait to find out tonight though. He slid another finger inside of you and curled them both upwards inside of you. Your back arched off if the bed and you moaned for him. 

He warmed all over hearing this. He lifted his thumb and circled over your clit. Your legs fell even wider, toes curling in the process. He felt your walls clench once or twice and he knew you were already so close to your first orgasm. You didn't want to walk tomorrow? He could definitely make that happen.

He pumped his fingers inside of you and moved his thumb more quickly. Your head fell back on the bed, his name fell past your lips, and your walls fluttered around his fingers. Hoseok fingered you through your first orgasm, relishing in the way your body tenses before relaxing completely. 

“That was awfully quick, baby. When is the last time you came like that?” He asked with a teasing tone as he leaned down and kissed your chin. He removed his fingers and you shivered at the loss.

“You. It was you.” You whispered breathlessly.

Hoseok shouldn't have basked in that response as much as he did. Knowing your body only responded to him like this, it was the boost his ego did not need. Yet he took it, storing it away to save for later when he knew he'd need it. “Good,” was all he could get out.

His face was between your legs now, his tongue delving into you. He was greedy for more, greedy to take as much pleasure from your body as it would give him. He knew you were sensitive and he knew his warm, wet tongue would spark a new fire inside of you. He licked at your entrance, slowly slipping his tongue in and out of you. All of his actions were teasing as his fingers held your thighs and kept them open. 

“Hoseok,” you breathed his name and it only fueled him further. He moved up to your clit and back down again. He continued teasing you until your hips were subconsciously rocking against his mouth. 

He alternated between licking and sucking, changing his focus to your sensitive nub and drawing more moans from your body. He could feel your legs tensing, shaking slightly as your body began to build towards a second orgasm. 

He never stopped, only moving quicker and quicker until he felt you fall apart again. Your fingers slid through his hair and yanked lightly to pull him away. 

He let you bring his face to yours, let you lick off your own juices before kissing him firmly. You moaned against his lips and smiled when you pulled away. You blinked lazily up at him as you fell back to the bed. “I missed you.” 

He returned your smile wholeheartedly, “I know, sweetheart. I know.” He leaned in and kissed you, not wanting to say too much. He couldn't keep getting your hopes up. He had to stop letting you see past his shell.

He felt your fingers brush over his bulge and he hissed. It was going to take a lot of him not to blow his load too soon. He really shouldn't have come over without stopping home to jerk off at least once. He pulled away and got out of his pants and underwear, kicking them to the floor. 

You moved down his body before he could have another thought. Your tongue darted out and licked at his head before taking him all in. He had to dig his nails into his palms to stay grounded. You sucked him into your mouth, moving your tongue along his length in the process and he couldn't stop the noise from leaving his lips. 

Gently he pushed you away and pulled you back up to his chest. “If you keep that up I'm not gonna last, baby.” You looked surprised and he couldn't help but laugh. “Yes, when I say I've missed you I meant it. I'm going to have to try my best not to bust a nut the second I'm inside of you.”

You giggled and leaned forward to kiss him on the chest. “So who’s gonna cum first I wonder?” You smirked playfully down at him and Hoseok had to ignore the way his heart was pounding in his chest. 

Instead he mirrored her playful gaze and spun them both until you were on your back and he was nestled between your legs. “It's going to be you, baby girl,” he murmured as his lips slid down to your neck. He bit the soft skin gently and listened to your breath catch. “Twice.” He added before sucking on the skin he'd bitten.

He adjusted and slid inside of you. He echoed your moans as he entered you as deep as you would take him. He was gripping the sheets on either side of your head with a steel grip. Had you always felt this damn good? He couldn't move for a few seconds or he ran the risk of cumming immediately. He couldn't remember the last time he was this turned on and felt this out of control. You made him feel like a teenager who couldn't hold his load. 

You whined beneath him, your hands reached up and gripped his shoulders. “Move,” your fingers gripped into his shoulders. “Please, Hoseok.” 

He shushed you with his lips, he needed to distract you for a moment longer. He felt your tongue at his lips and he finally couldn’t take it anymore. He slid out and slammed back into you with a groan. 

It was as if he opened the floodgates, he couldn’t stop. He lifted himself to his knees and grabbed your waist to support you. He hammered into you, grinding his hips down against you with each thrust. He was getting so deep, and moving so quickly. He’d missed this. So much.

You were moaning his name and he could feel your sensitive walls fluttering against his dick. Your thighs tightened around his waist and while Hoseok had wanted this to last a lot longer he was coming to the quick conclusion that it could not. He’d have to take a break between, he wondered if you would let him stay for awhile.

He watched you lay back on the bed, sweat beginning to cover your body. Hoseok was in ecstasy, with you there, his once again. He knew you were close, he could see it, he could feel it. 

“Hoseok,” you mewled his name, “I’m so close, please don’t stop.”

Hoseok had zero intention of stopping, but it didn’t stop his cock from throbbing at your words. “I’m not going to stop, sweetheart. Cum for me again, give it to me.”

Your back arched and he knew he had you. Your walls clenched around him and he fell apart. He dropped your legs, pushed into you and came harder than he ever had before. He slumped down overtop of your body and everything went white for a minute. He couldn’t move, couldn’t think; everything just felt so good. 

You trembled beneath him and he smiled to himself. He moved his head and kissed your neck, “Thank you,” he breathed out. “You’re perfect.”

You turned your head towards his and he caught your lips and kissed you softly. You both kissed slowly for awhile until he knew the moment was leaving. He peeled away from you, dropping down next to you and pulling you against his chest. You sighed happily and nestled against him and for a second Hoseok’s world felt brighter again. 

It was only a matter of minutes before you were fast asleep in his arms and he knew what needed to be done. He gently left you in the bed and tucked you back into the blankets. He got dressed slowly and ignored the pain in his chest when he was finally finished and had to leave. He watched you sleep for a few minutes, taking in every bit of you that he could. 

Hoseok walked over to your desk and grabbed your notebook and pen. He sat down and began writing. He was leaving, a school overseas had accepted him for his last semester in college and then he was interning for one of the branches of his father’s company. He wanted to create a name for himself, he wanted to become someone he could be proud of. No, he wanted to become someone you could be proud of. He knew he was breaking your heart and Minhyuk’s and everyone else’s around him by acting the way he was. The only way he knew how to fix himself was to leave. He needed to remove himself from the situation and find his heart. If there was even one to find.

He stared at the piece of paper, reading over his explanation for school and work before continuing…

_I would argue that I don’t have a heart, but if that were true it wouldn’t hurt so much to leave you like this. You gave me something no one else ever could, a place of safety and escape. I took so much from you and you continued giving. I can’t ever repay you for being that for me. I wish so badly that I could be the man you want me to be, and the man you deserve to have. That man isn’t me, and I don’t know if it ever will be. I hope you find a happiness, one that you’ve never felt before. You deserve only the best things in life._

_Yours,  
Hoseok_


	8. Chapter 8

You should have been more prepared to see him. You should have known that an event this big could not be ignored. At the end of the day, Minhyuk was Hoseok’s best friend. He wouldn’t miss this life changing moment for him.

So really, seeing him across the room, dressed in his tuxedo, looking incredibly handsome; should not have come as such a surprise. Yet, you were floored at the sight of him. Your heart stopped beating and you felt a cold sweat trickle down your back. You were frozen in your spot, you couldn’t move.

Three years had done a number on Hoseok. A fantastic, wonderful number. The man was more gorgeous than before. How was that even possible? Buff and broad he looked like a god of some kind about to bust out of his suit. And his smile, his smile made you weak in the knees as it always had. He looked amazing.

Hoseok then looked up from his conversation with Minhyuk and locked eyes with you. You couldn’t breath. Suddenly everything you worked so hard at overcoming in the last three years was gone to the wind. Every feeling, every emotion; all of it came rushing back to you.

You ran.

You turned around and ran out of the room towards the bathroom. Luckily, it was empty and you were able to catch your breath in front of the sink. You gripped the cool tile and tried to take deep breaths. 

The door opened and you didn’t have to look up to know who it was. “This is the women’s restroom.” You murmured, glaring up at your reflection. 

“Please don’t be mad at me.” Minhyuk walked up to you with pouty lips. “He never responded to my invitation. I didn’t think he’d come, honest.”

You closed your eyes and sighed before turning around and facing him. “I’m not mad at you, Minhyuk.”

He visibly deflated in relief, “Oh good, because the look on your face before you ran…”

You grimaced, “I was taken aback.”

He nodded, “Honestly? Me too. I mean we talk sometimes, but he hasn’t ever been good at communicating.”

The bathroom door opened and you saw Minhyuk’s mother walk in. “There you are!” She looked concerned, “Is everything okay?”

You both smiled and nodded.

“Sorry, I didn’t feel well for a moment, but I’m okay now.” You told her.

Minhyuk nodded in agreement, “Sorry, mom.”

She looked worriedly between the two of you. “Alright, well come on, Minhyuk, you can’t disappear from your own commencement ceremony.” She turned and left you both behind.

Minhyuk turned back to face you and placed his hands on each of your shoulders. “You going to be okay?”

You nodded, “There’s tons of people in there. What’s the chances of running into him?” You gave him your best fake smile, knowing he wouldn’t really buy it.

“Okay, I’m going to go back in there, okay?” He patted your shoulders comfortingly before turning and heading out of the bathroom.

You gave yourself a few minutes to calm down before finally heading back to the party.

As soon as you left the bathroom you heard someone call your name and turned around to see Jooheon with a big smile on his face. “I’ve been looking for you! Is it true?”

You gave him a confused look, “Is what true?”

“About you and Minhyuk!” He responded with his normal cheery voice.

You opened your mouth to respond when he suddenly gasped and pushed past you. “Holy shit! Look what the cat dragged in!” He bellowed happily.

You turned around and watched him tackle Hoseok into a huge hug. “How have you been?” Jooheon asked, clapping a hand to his shoulder.

Hoseok smiled at his friend and you were frozen all over again. You didn’t want this to happen here. You didn’t want to reunite with Hoseok at this party, surrounded by all of these people.

Luckily for you, Minhyuk was there to help you avoid him. He was at your side instantly grabbing your hand and pulling you away with a flimsy excuse. “Come on, I want you to meet one of our investors.”

You followed him without question, shadowing him throughout the party as he mingled with his guests and business associates. The entire time you were hyper aware of Hoseok’s presence in the room. The once giant room now seemed far too small. Everywhere you went you could see him. He stuck out, but maybe it was just you. Your eyes were constantly drawn to him, no matter where either of you were in the room. 

Eventually dinner was ready to be served and Minhyuk was expected to address the entire room. You had to part from your makeshift bodyguard. He turned to you with a panicked look on his face. “I forgot the present!”

You sighed, knowing exactly what he was referring to. Minhyuk had been worrying for weeks about what he’d get his parents as a gift for helping him get this far in life. “Where?” You asked him.

He smiled in reprieve, “My car.” He dug into his pockets and handed you his keys while explaining where he was parked.

You headed to the parking garage, grateful for the distraction. You just had to get through dinner and you’d be okay. You got to Minhyuk’s car and opened the trunk after a quick glance in the back seat. “Seriously?” It was empty. You shut your eyes and sighed in frustration, considering what to do next.

Someone cleared their throat and startled you, causing you to lurch forward and hit your head against the edge of the trunk door. You yelped, grabbing your head with a hiss. 

“Shit! I’m sorry!” Hoseok rushed over to your side and looked at your head with a frown on his face. “Minhyuk told me you’d need help carrying something inside?”

You looked down at the empty truck and things began to click into place. “That no good meddling little shit…” You mumbled angrily to yourself.

Hoseok blinked in confusion, “What was that?”

You shook your head and slammed the trunk closed, perhaps a little harder than you meant to. “Nothing,” you answered him. “Turns out I don’t need help. Thanks though.” You plastered a fake smile to your face and turned to him.

Hoseok’s face fell when you looked at him. “You’re bleeding!” He reached forward and you winced as he gently touched the spot just above your forehead. “Come on,” he grabbed your hand and pulled you further into the parking garage. “There’s a first aid kit in my rental,” He explained.

“Your rental?” You let him pull you along, trying not to think about how warm his fingers were around your wrist.

“Yeah, I haven’t had time to buy a new car yet, my parents got rid of mine as soon as I left…” He answered you before stopping at a silver SUV and opening the passenger side door. He dug into the glove box, producing a little black box and getting out to put it on the hood of the car. You watched him work, he pulled out some antiseptic and cotton pads, cleaning up the small cut above your head. 

Your skin felt like it was on fire, and it wasn’t from hurting yourself. It was him, every time his skin came into contact with yours you felt your breath hitch in your throat. You couldn’t handle how close he was as he carefully cleaned up the wound. “So you’re back then?” You asked him quietly, not quite able to bring your eyes to his.

He paused, his hands dropped down from your head. “Yeah, I’m working directly with my father now.” He cleared his throat before turning back to the box. “I don’t think you need a bandaid, you can probably cover it with your hair.” He mentioned before cleaning up, tossing everything back inside the first aid kit and shutting it firmly. “You probably want to get back to Minhyuk.” He spoke shortly.

The way he said it made you hold still, unmoving from your spot. “Why do you say it like that?” You asked him, your heart pounding in your chest. You couldn’t believe you were standing here, talking to the man who had so abashedly broken your heart years earlier.

He shut his eyes and shook his head, “no reason.” He put the first aid kit back in the car and gave you a firm look when he shut the door and you still hadn’t moved. “You’re going to miss his speech.”

You shrugged, “It’s okay. I wrote more than half of it. I know what he’s going to say.”

Hoseok frowned, “Yeah, well he’d probably still want his girlfriend there.”

You snorted, “If he had one.”

Hoseok tilted his head and squinted his eyes at you, “What?”

You laughed, finally realizing what he was implying. “Oh my God, did you think we were together?” You couldn’t stop the giggles from escaping at the thought of being Minhyuk’s girlfriend. You loved the boy, but as a brother, nothing more.

He pouted, an actual full blown pout rested on his handsome face. “But...he ran after you when you ran into the bathroom. And Jooheon asked about the two of you, and you’ve been glued to his side all night. I just thought...I assumed…” He scratched the back of his head with a frown and looked away from you. 

You couldn’t help but smile at his flustered state. “Minhyuk hired me as an executive assistant directly beneath him. I’m basically his second in command. That’s what Jooheon was referring to, and that’s why I’ve been following him around all night.” Okay, so it wasn’t why you were following him around all night, but it was a decent enough excuse. 

Hoseok looked back up at you with a look you couldn’t recognize. “So...you’re not dating Minhyuk…”

You shook your head, “I’m not dating anyone.” You told him. You had tried. You had really tried to put yourself out there and meet new people. No one ever held up to Hoseok and you hated yourself for subconsciously comparing every man to him. He had ruined you, and now he was standing in front of you staring at you with a look that you could only describe as ravenous and it was making your insides turn in a way you hadn’t felt since he left.

“I’m not either.” He spoke quietly.

The two of you didn’t move, you both watched each other, eyes scanning over each other’s faces. You were all too familiar with this man in front of you, but things had changed. He had gotten older, and carried himself in a different way. You felt yourself filling up with heat as you took him in up close. He was so familiar, yet so different and you wanted him. You wanted to feel him, to taste him again. 

The feelings were becoming overwhelming and you had to take a step away from him. “Hoseok…” You spoke his name for the first time all night and you heard his breath catch.

“Fuck,” He whispered, “How can you still do that? How can you still drive me so crazy?” He took a step towards you, his hands cupped your face and pulled you into a heated kiss.

The kiss was everything. Everything you wanted. Everything you had missed. Everything you had known. 

It was Hoseok.

You whimpered against his mouth and he suddenly pulled away from you, breathless with shiny lips. “I…” He sighed and stepped away from you, you immediately missed his touch. “I didn’t come here for this, I swear.”

You nodded, believing him. Hoseok may have left you, but he was never a bad person. “I believe you.”

He nodded, “Should we...go back?”

You hesitated, thinking about how Minhyuk clearly sent both of you out here in some sort of scheme against you. The thought alone made you want to revoke his friendship card. You looked down at Hoseok’s car and then back up at him, “What if we didn’t go back?”

He bit his lip and shut his eyes for a minute. When he opened them again he gave you a look you knew very well. “Would it bother you if we didn’t?”

Would it? You wanted Hoseok. You’ve missed him and you’ve craved his touch again. On more than one occasion you had used the memories of him to get off. Would sleeping with him again really be so bad? Would opening this door to inevitable heartbreak all over be worth it?

Hoseok was watching you carefully, his eyes moved along your body and his tongue snuck out to wet his lips.

The decision was made.

“Take me home, Hoseok.” You whispered.  
_____

“It’s just temporary,” Hoseok commented as he led you into the fancy apartment he had driven you to. “I’m trying to find a place to live, but my father insisted I stay here for the time being. He owns the building.”

You both slid out of your shoes and he led you into the apartment. “Do you want a drink or something?”

You smiled and shook your head, “I’m fine.”

He hovered for a moment, the air between the two of you grew awkward. You began to question letting him take you here. Maybe it was a bad idea. Maybe you’d imagined the way he looked at you, and the way he kissed you.

You bit your lip and looked away from him. “Hoseok, I…” You didn’t get a chance to finish your sentence, the second you muttered his name, Hoseok stepped forward and grabbed your face. He pressed his lips heatedly against yours. The kiss was even more heated than from before.

You fell into him, your fingers gripping at his chest. Everything felt as it had before. You were flooded with memories and feelings you hadn’t felt in three years. He tasted the same. He smelled the same.

You whimpered against his lips and his hands dropped to your waist and pulled you closer to him. His grip was strong and you easily pressed against him. 

He murmured your name as he pulled away briefly. “Can I have you?” He spoke in a hushed whisper, almost as if he were afraid to ask the question.

You didn’t hesitate, pulling him in for another kiss immediately, “Yes, Hoseok.”

His lips tilted upwards and he slid his hands over yours. Wordlessly he pulled you back into the apartment and you found yourself in his dark bedroom. The moon illuminated the room, shadowing his handsome features.

Hoseok was kissing you again. His hands began to explore your body. “I’ve missed you,” He whispered against your lips, “I never stopped thinking about you.”

You ate up his words. Swallowing each syllable as he began to undress you. His lips left goosebumps on your skin as he tasted every bit of you that he revealed to himself. You wanted to tell him it was all the same for you; you had missed him. You never stopped thinking about him. You wanted to tell him, but your words were caught in your throat.

He had gotten you completely naked, slowly backing you to the bed. You gasped as his warm fingers caressed your skin. “Hoseok, wait!” You cupped his face, his actions stopped. He looked down at you with gentle brown eyes and smiled softly.

You took a breath, “I missed you, Hoseok. I don’t care if this is just another fling. I never stopped thinking about you either. I just needed you to know that.” You told him, watching him carefully as you poured your heart out to him.

He kissed you again, his lips lingering on yours for a moment. “I’m sorry.” He sighed out, “I’m sorry I left like I did. I’m sorry I hurt you. I’m sorry--”

You hushed him with your lips. Your hands rushed to his clothes, unbuttoning his shirt and pushing it off his shoulders. 

You were flooded with a wide range of emotions. To have Hoseok back in your arms, to feel him and touch him again. It felt as though he never left. Your fingers explored his body, resting along his hips before slowly sliding to the buttons of his pants. You unbuttoned them, unzipping them next and running your fingers along his hardened cock outside of his boxers.

He broke away from your lips, hissing and burying his face in your neck. You pushed his pants down off of his hips and he sat up to help you get him completely naked. He paused, pulling a condom out of the drawer in the table next to his bed. 

You took it from him, opening it and putting it on him. He bit his lip as he watched you slide it along his cock. He drifted a hand between your legs and began to run a finger up and down your slit. He couldn’t hide his smirk when he found you wet and ready for him.

“I want to take my time with you, sweetheart.” Your heart fluttered in your chest when he used his old pet name for you. “Unfortunately, I can’t wait another second before I’m inside of you.” You moaned at his words, spreading your legs further apart. 

He sucked in a breath before capturing your lips again. You laid back on the bed and he hovered over you, his arms encasing your body as his hips settled between your legs. You could feel him at your entrance, your body practically buzzing in anticipation.

When he finally pushed himself inside of you, you felt like you would explode instantly. Your entire body lit up, it felt as if everything were right with your world again. 

Your mouth opened in a silent moan as he slid in and out of you slowly. You could hear his breath stagger as he moved. “Shit, sweetheart.” He hummed quietly, resting his forehead against yours. “I feel like I’m going to bust any second. How do you feel so good?”

You whimpered and ran your fingers up his bare arms before resting them on his shoulders. “You feel so good,” you moaned.

He murmured your name softly, “I really did miss you.” He gradually rocked his hips as he spoke, his forehead still firmly pressed against yours. His brown eyes glistened as he looked down at you. “I had to make myself worthy of you.” He stopped moving for a moment, speaking your name again more firmly this time. “I love you.”

Your felt tears brim your eyes, the intimacy of the moment almost overwhelming you. You ran your fingers through his hair softly. “Hoseok, you silly boy, you’ve always been worthy.”

He laughed and his smile took your breath away.

Then he rocked his hips back into you roughly and you gasped out his name.

His lips devoured yours and he shifted himself above you. Gripping the sheets next to you, he groaned and his face fell down to your neck.

You hitched your legs further up his waist, pulling him closer. You felt your body warm all over. Your toes curled as you felt him quicken his pace. “Hoseok,” you found your voice despite the immense pleasure building up inside of you. “I love you too, I always have.”

Hoseok’s body tensed and you saw nothing but white; both of your bodies giving into the pleasure together. He held you close and you couldn’t let go of him. You both panted heavily in each other’s ears as the high slowly slid away.

He was slow to move, sitting up carefully and removing the condom before laying down next to you. He lay on his side, watching you carefully. You turned to face him in return, your face was flushed, but you didn’t care.

“I meant it,” He was quiet, but his gaze was sure. “I meant all of it.”

You couldn’t stop the smile from spreading across your lips, “I did too.”

He scooted closer to you, biting his lip as he looked at you. “I want, I mean, if you want. Can we try this? For real?”

Your chest felt as though it was full of butterflies. “Really?”

He smiled, “Yes, really.” He cleared his throat and looked away for a second, “Only if you want to. I know the way I left...I just needed to find a way to find myself. Now I’m back, and working for my father and I actually really like what I do. I feel more capable of being able to take care of someone.” He paused, “Not just someone. You. It’s always been you. I never stopped thinking about you, I never stopped missing you.” He cupped your face, “I never knew what love was until I left you.”

You felt your bottom lip tremble as he pulled your face towards his and kissed you softly. 

A soft buzzing interrupted your moment and you heard your phone ringing in your purse. You frowned, remembering where you were supposed to be. You quickly scooted off the bed and found your purse dropped on the floor near the door. Minhyuk’s name flashed across your screen and you answered it. “Hello?”

“Are you dead?!” He shrieked into the phone.

You held the phone from your ear and shook your head, “No, you idiot.”

“I’m the idiot? You disappeared and I haven’t been able to look for you! You’re not answering my messages. The only reason I wasn’t calling the cops was because a certain mysterious man from your past is also missing. Are you with him?”

“Yeah, I am. I mean, you sent him after me after all.” You quipped.

Hoseok was sitting up and gave you a strange look.

“What are you talking about? I didn’t send him after you.”

You looked up at Hoseok in surprise and one look at the sheepish look on his face you knew that he knew he was caught. 

“Did you guys fuck again?”

You hung up on Minhyuk and turned your phone on silent. You knew he would be pissed, but you were too busy watching the handsome naked man in front of you get flustered. 

“I may have seen Minhyuk send you off. And I may have noticed that he found whatever he was looking for right after you left. I also noticed you were avoiding being alone with me and I just...I really wanted to talk to you.”

You wondered if your heart would ever stop skipping at the sight of him. His pink cheeks, his shy look, and you fell into him. His strong arms pulled you close and you kissed him soundly. “I’m glad you did.” You told him softly.

He looked up at you happily, “You know Minhyuk’s gonna be up our ass until we tell him what’s up, right?”

You giggled and kissed him again, “But he doesn’t know where you’re staying, right?”

His eyes widened and he belted out a loud laugh, “He doesn’t, let’s make sure he never does.” He pulled you back onto the bed and hovered over you with a sinister smile on his lips. “Now, remember how I said I wanted to take my time with you, sweetheart?” He purred as his lips found your chest and he nibbled on your skin.

Your body flushed in excitement and for the first time in years you felt like the stars had aligned for you. 

You were so happy.


End file.
